


A Welcome Surprise

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: the fluffy life of Fili and Kili [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kíli, Unplanned Pregnancy, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has cancelled their plans for the evening and has news for Fili when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having an immense need for fluff for these two idiots at the moment. And since I'm lazy and don't want to come up with new 'verses all the time the fluff will stay in this 'verse. Should you want to read anything in particular in this 'verse you can tell me, since I still feel the need to write fluff.

 

 

Fili entered their house with a feeling of dread tying his stomach into knots. Kili and he had actually agreed on meeting in front of their favourite restaurant by the time Fili had finished at the office. But at some time in the afternoon he had gotten a text by his mate, asking to cancel their plans and if Fili minded staying at home and ordering a pizza or whatever the blond liked to eat.

After Fili had replied he was okay with it, the remaining hours of work had dragged on end. Kili rarely cancelled their plans. He loved to go out, travelling, dancing, the pub, the cinema or just going to a restaurant. Since Kili worked most of the time from home he just needed that balance between silence and the jumbled mumbling of a crowed.

Therefore Kili hardly called off any dates – that they had never stopped dating was something Fili loved about their relationships, it wasn’t any more about getting to know the other, but had become a way to express their appreciation for one another. Other couples barely got out of their home, especially since there seemed to be this kind of belief with some alphas that they didn’t need to make an effort anymore, once they had won over an omega. This wasn’t love. This was the common issue with some alphas. Sometimes Fili feared this was a trait slumbering inside every alpha and that he was prone to it as well. So far his worries hadn’t been confirmed, though.

Right now it didn’t matter anyway. He was more concerned as to why Kili would cancel.

His mate sat at the kitchen table when Fili stepped into the room, guided by the light shining through the gap below the closed door. Kili was staring into a steaming mug of tea, with such a strange expression on his features it caused a lump to form in Fili’s throat. And when his beloved looked up, eyes wide and fearful, the blond was at his side in an instant.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked. Instead of an answer Kili returned to looking into the mug.

Crouching down beside his mate to catch his gaze Fili loosened one of the brunet’s cramped hands, gently holding it in his own and brushing a kiss to the fingers, warmed by the mug.

“Please, talk to me.”

Kili took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves and when he began to speak, he still averted his eyes.

“I wasn’t feeling so well lately and went to the doctor today.”

Fili thought his heart missed a beat at this confession. All kinds of horror scenarios, of terrible illnesses flashed by his mind’s eye, accompanied by the gnawing question of how he could’ve missed Kili’s state of health.

“It isn’t anything bad,” Kili immediately tried to reassure him, probably because Fili was holding on to the brunet’s hand a bit tighter than moments ago.

“If it isn’t bad, then why are you looking so burdened?” Fili wondered softly, drawing a sigh from Kili’s lips. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

Fili was dying to know what was going on, but if his love needed more time to come to terms with whatever the doctor had told him today, then he would wait. Kili’s well-being was far more important than his own curiosity.

However, his mate simply shook his head, mumbling something unintelligible of which Fili was only able to catch the words ‘ _smell change_ ’ and ‘ _notice anyway_ ’. He frowned, trying to combine the words with others in an attempt to uncover their secret, but it was in vain. Nothing in his head seemed to make sense.

“You remember our last holiday?”

Fili nodded. They had flown to Paris, but instead of doing all the things they had planned the couple had spent the whole time in their hotel room, when Kili’s heat had hit the brunet out of the blue. It was one of the worst Kili ever had to deal with so far and they had to be quite creative to somehow soothe the ache it had brought along.

“I was supposed to have more time until the next heat and didn’t have the herbs with me.”

It took only a few seconds for the meaning of Kili’s words to sink in. Fili stared at his mate in awe, wondering if what was going on was truly what he had concluded.

“Kili,” he breathed, a name whispered, filled with hope and admiration.

“I’m pregnant.” The brunet shrugged helplessly. “Not telling you would be pretty stupid, since you will smell it soon anyway.”

Fili got to his feet in a heartbeat, pulling the brunet close to him and pressing their lips together. Kili welcomed the kiss with a soft little sigh and with his tongue exploring the other’s mouth he tried to flood his beloved with the joy he was feeling right now. His heart seemed to sing with happiness, urging him to pull the brunet even closer to his chest, to feel his warmth and the heavy breathing.

“I love you,” Fili whispered between kisses, scratching his mate’s scalp tenderly before his fingers wandered down to the nape of his neck, massaging tense muscles caused by worries that had tightened his beloved's body as taut as a bow string.

Breaking the kiss Kili bedded his head at Fili’s shoulders, while the blond worked the last of the tension out of his mate.  

“Did you think I wouldn’t be happy?” He murmured.

“Dunno,” Kili mumbled, voice muffled where his lips brushed the side of Fili’s neck. “I thought the timing couldn’t be worse. I know the company has some troubles at the moment and children are expensive.”

“The company has always faced good and bad times, this isn’t the first time and won’t be the last. We will manage somehow.”

Fili gently urged his mate to loosen his embrace, before sliding down until his head came to a rest at Kili’s belly. The brunet chuckled while Fili pretended to listen to their child. Their holiday was about two months ago, so there wasn’t yet anything to feel, but just the idea of their baby right there hastened the blond’s heart with excitement.

With a surge of energy Fili couldn’t suppress, he wrapped his arms around Kili’s thighs and heaved him up into the air, spinning him around in the kitchen and laughing freely, when his mate let out a cry of surprise.

“Fili, let me go!” Kili demanded, grabbing his shoulders for support and shrieking and laughing, encouraging Fili to spin even faster.

He wanted to sing, wanted to cheer, wanted to kiss Kili breathless, make love to him all over again and read all the baby books he could he find. He was going to be a parent. They were going to have a baby!

“No, no, no! Let me down! Come on, I’m dizzy,” Kili begged him and since he sounded like his fun was waning with every heartbeat, Fili carefully lowered him to the ground again.

They were both breathing heavily and the brunet still held on to Fili’s shoulders, swaying a little. Even when he guided his mate back to the chair he couldn’t stop the smile hurting his cheeks. There were no words to describe how happy he felt.

“I love you,” he told his mate once more, embracing his love from behind, one hand coming to a rest on the flat belly as he nuzzled the side of Kili’s neck.

“I don’t,” his mate scoffed. “Because of you I’m feeling nauseous again.”

“I’m sorry,” Fili replied sheepishly. “I couldn’t contain myself.”

The other snorted, but still tilted his head to give Fili better access.

It was silent for a while, with Kili leaning into his embrace and Fili inhaling the glorious sent of the man he loved more than anything, until eventually the brunet turned around in his arms to face him.

“I’m glad you are happy,” his mate said sincerely.

“How could I not? We are going to have a baby!”

And Kili’s beaming smile following Fili’s words was just as beautiful as his news.

 

 


End file.
